


Experience III

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando isn't sure if Liam's way of dealing with a bad day is the right way or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience III

Liam raps on Orlando's door sharply. He's had a crap day--not that he'd show it on set--and now, well. Now he only hopes Orlando'll let him have what he needs. He's got his misgivings right now, but there's part of him that knows it'll fly, that Orlando's hungry for just this kind of thing.

_Sod that. _I'm_ hungry. I'll make it up to him later, if need be._ And he raps again, sharper, quicker. He's already half-hard at the idea Orli might actually take this from him.

Orlando's had a pretty good day all told. It was short; Ridley was working with Liam and some of the rest of the cast, so all Orli had to do was a few scenes in the morning.

That didn't stop him from hanging about and watching Liam work. _God he's good,_ Orlando thought time and time again, watching as Liam took what Ridley and the script gave him and shaded it with nuances and something that Orlando quickly realizes is pure Liam. Although he can't imagine two different men, it reminds Orli of nothing so much as watching Viggo work. Both Liam and Viggo seem to sink into their roles and Orli knows how lucky he is to have worked with them.

_And to have slept with them as well,_ he thought at the end of the long day. Liam had been buried in discussion with Ridley and so Orli had made his way back to the hotel, where he'd showered and then left a message on the phone in Liam's room.

Now, when the knock on the door comes, he's sure it's Liam and so answers the door clad in nothing but his towel, draped in the same way he'd worn his sarong for Troy.

"Don't say ennathin," Liam growls as he enters, pushing Orlando back with a firm hand and angling him into a wall. He kicks the door shut carelessly and glances down; the towel suits him just fine. He adjusts himself in his slacks and makes eye contact again. "And don't ask me any questions; it'll go that much easier." _For both of us._

His breath catching in his throat, Orlando nods. It's kind of embarrassing just how quickly he finds himself responding to that touch and that tone of voice. They've fucked a few times since Liam spanked him that night; once a long slow session that left Orli panting and begging, and there was the one memorable night when Orlando put his tongue to good use, worshipping every last bit of that long body and it was Liam's turn to twist his hands in the bedclothes and moan until he demanded that Orlando finish it. Other than that, it's been the two of them fucking like minks, hard and rough but nothing Orli would think of as kinky.

With the feeling he's going to finish tonight thinking of it as kinky, Orlando remains with his back against the wall, silently waiting to see what Liam will do.

Liam steps in with a low snarl; he's not sure whether he really wanted Orlando to stay quiet (_submissive,_ Liam thinks, but then pushes it aside) or if he wanted the boy to fight this time, but once he fixes his mouth on Orli's, hard and biting, he doesn't care. Orli's willing. It's enough.

_Holy fucking God,_ Orli thinks, moaning into Liam's mouth. _He's not kissing me, he's having my mouth for dinner._ The kiss is just this side of painful, but as it progresses, Orlando only wants more. _Wonder what he wants for dessert,_ he thinks a with a burst of almost hysterical mental laughter.

Liam holds Orlando to the wall with that hand and brings the other down to tug the towel free. He gives Orli a firm stroke, no-nonsense, then slides his hand around to Orli's arse and squeezes possessively. He's letting off little growls into the kiss, hard just at the reactions Orli's giving him.

Groaning yet again, Orli pushes up into Liam's hand, making a little disappointed noise that isn't quite a whine when Liam moves on to grab at Orlando's arse. With a little wriggle, Orli slides his legs further apart, still trusting Liam not to push him too far.

_Jaysus._ Liam plants a thigh between Orlando's legs, then just yanks him away from the wall by the hips and drags him to the bed. "Hard," he gets out, by way of warning. "Gonna hurt."

In reaching for the lube and a condom, he pulls too hard and yanks the drawer right out of the night table. "Fuck," he breathes, but only grabs up what he needs off the floor, vowing to deal with the rest of it later. He shoves the bottle at Orlando pointedly--"Do that," he says--and opens his trousers, unrolling the condom onto himself.

"All right," Orlando says a little breathlessly as he hastily opens the bottle of lube. This is like being in the path of a whirlwind and as he slides a pair of slicked up fingers into himself, he remembers that he does have a shield here. _If I said "Helm's Deep" right now, would you stop?_

While Orlando preps, Liam shoves his pants down to his thighs, just enough to get them out of the way. He leans over Orlando, balancing on one hand, the other curled around the base of his cock, waiting to guide him in hard. He's not exactly the picture of patience, and the only thing keeping him from yanking Orlando's hand away from himself and fucking him hard is he doesn't want to scare the boy off.

_It's not his fault you got that call today. It's not his fault he happens to be here when you're having one of your fits. Christ, man, you'll run him off like this..._ So he waits, as best he can, watching Orlando's hand work, then watching his face.

The look on Liam's face makes Orli realize that Liam's holding back. "Not fucking made out of china," he snarls at Liam as he shoves another finger inside himself. "Not gonna bloody well shatter all over the bed."

_That,_ Orlando thinks as he tosses the lube aside and glares at Liam in challenge, _might have been a mistake._

It takes an instant for those words, that _tone,_ to register. Quickly he grabs Orlando's wrists and yanks them over his head, pinning them there. Now he's glaring, mouth fixed in a grim snarl. "We'll just see if you'll shatter, won't we, boy?" he breathes. He shifts his weight enough to grab both Orlando's wrists in one huge hand and then guides himself into Orlando, pressing forward hard and sharp to the hilt.

"Fuck," Orlando grunts. No matter how much prep; it's still a shock to his system when Liam first pushes in and this is hard and swift and Orli can't help but wonder if he's going to bleed from it. The idea should appall him but somehow it doesn't and he drags his hands down Liam's side to grab the big man's arse.

Letting out another growl, Liam grabs Orli's hands again and pins them down harder this time, glaring. "No," he grunts out, finding a rough rhythm to fuck Orli with. He wants to say _be still_, but he doesn't think he could put two words together.

Realizing that his role is to simply lie there and allow Liam to pound into him, Orlando does just that. It's not exactly like it's the worst thing he's ever done; in fact, as Liam just keeps fucking him, it's rapidly moving up into the top ten things Orli's done. _Might make it into the top five if he puts a few bruises on me._

In an odd imitation of the first night they were together, Liam pulls out abruptly and wraps a hand around Orli's hip, clumsily trying to drag him onto his stomach. "Headboard," he gets out. "_Now._" Not quite the two words he'd've strung together had he put any thought into them, but they'll do.

All but scrambling to get into position, Orlando complies with the order. "Yours," he moans, spreading his legs and arching his back. _Like some fucking whore for him._ It's an unsettling thought and as much as Orli loves what they're doing right now, he knows they're going to have to talk afterwards. _Because I don't mind this once in a while but if he's gonna do this all the time, we might just have a problem._

That word, _yours,_ hits Liam hard. _Who taught him that?_ he wonders, staggered. "Orlando," he grits out, and yes, they do need to talk. "Christ." He falters, unsure if he can just go on fucking Orli with this hanging between them unaddressed.

"Don't fucking stop," Orlando says, panting. "God please Liam ... don't stop." He knows that something about that word -- thrown out not thoughtlessly, but out of sheer instinct -- changed the whole feeling of the scene, but whatever it was that had Liam acting like this is still there and Orlando would rather it be exorcised before they talk about who belongs to who here.

Startled again, Liam finds himself pushing forward, gripping Orlando's shoulder and driving into him again, taking up that rhythm again, now assisted by leverage and room. That _word_ and Orlando's eagerness and heat put Liam right there on the edge. "Come on, then," he rasps out, leaning on Orlando and sinking his teeth into Orli's neck as he strokes hard and fast, letting out a low, muffled roar into his skin.

With his own loud cry, Orlando comes, his fingers digging into the headboard until his knuckles are white. As he slumps onto the bed with a heavy, but satisfied sigh, he realizes that it never occurred to him to use his safeword. _I trusted him and that's why I said that,_ he realizes.

"Christ," Liam groans, sliding off Orlando to the side and fumbling with the condom. He feels heavy and clumsy and relaxed, now, and God but there's a lot to talk about. As soon as he's able, he tugs Orli close and wraps him up. "Thank you, boy," he mumbles against Orlando's hair.

"You alright now?" Orlando asks as he snuggles in close. There are so many questions to ask, and yet he knows to give Liam the time he needs.

Liam closes his eyes and stays quiet for a minute, then manages, "Yeah. 'm alright now." There's a lot going on in his mind, quite a lot, most of it centering around the willing young man in his arms. "I--really. Thank you for that." He wants to explain, sure, but now what got him here isn't as pressing as what he did after. "Did I hurt you too badly?"

"Nah," Orlando says, beginning to brush it off. He pauses for a minute and then sighs. "Actually you did hurt me, but nothing I can't deal with. But ... well you kind of freaked me out a little." Before Liam can answer, Orli leans forward and kisses him. "Not too much but ... is this going to happen a lot?"

Shaking his head quickly and feeling rather disgusted with himself, Liam shifts up over Orlando, stroking his hair and kissing him gently. "No." He pulls up to look at Orli seriously. "No, it won't. I'm sorry for it, too; I let myself get angry and then I came here--I shouldn't have." Liam knows he's done wrong, here, and he knows he owes Orlando far more than this for--well. For using him that way.

"It was ... well it was hot in a way," Orlando admits. "Sort of what I imagine being in the middle of a hurricane would be like." He frowns a little. "You don't need to feel too guilty about it; I didn't ask you to stop."

Liam nods. It's true enough; Orlando didn't. That only gives him the resolve to make sure this doesn't happen again. Not like this, so angry. He finds he doesn't want to give Orlando a reason to tell him to stop.

"I don't want to hurt you. Not that kind of hurt." Liam kisses Orli again and adds, "I care about you. It's good between us."

"It is," Orlando agrees. He smiles a little, that "I care about you" is easy and comfortable and he likes it much more than if Liam had suddenly started talking about love.

"What," Orlando asks a little hesitantly. He clears his throat. "What happened today?"

Liam wants to refuse to talk about it, but he does believe that Orlando deserves the reason why he was plowed into the bed.

"I got a call from an ex-lover." He inhales slowly, blows it out and looks at Orli. "I'm not sure why he called other than to drag out our past. Again." He looks at Orlando steadily, supposing he has the right to know this, as well. "We started having problems after a year or thereabouts. He was having problems trusting me, so I started having problems not fooling around." He sighs, waiting for Orlando's reaction, and closes his eyes.

Monogamy has never made much sense to Orli and therefore the look he gives Liam is curious. "That's rough," he says, not wanting to talk about exclusivity right now. "Ex lovers have an amazing ability to hurt at the very worse moment."

Liam gives a derisive snort, shifting onto his back and pulling Orlando close against him. "That's the truth, isn't it. He asked me questions, basically quizzed me on who I was with." He stops there, although that _wasn't_ all Gabriel had quizzed him on. _How long'll it be before you're fucking around on this one, Liam? Is it one of your pretty boys?_ But Liam can sense a bit of unease in Orlando, so he stops talking altogether and kisses Orli's temple, wrapping his arms strongly about him.

"Never mind it," he sighs at length. "It isn't important to me now. If he calls again, I'll go run laps or beat on a bag for a while."

"I can spar, you know," Orlando says. "not in your league but I've been training for _The Calcium Kid_. I think ... I think if you need to knock someone around because you're not happy, I'd rather do it that way than in bed you know?" He looks a Liam a little nervously. "If you're gonna rough me up in bed, I want it to be about me."

That drives home to Liam more effectively than anything else how callous he's been tonight. He nods, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head to kiss the spot behind Orlando's ear, mostly so that he can bury his face.

"Yes," he agrees, "and it should be. This won't happen again." The strange thing is that no one's either been perceptive enough--or brave enough--to tell Liam this before. The fact that the boy had to make such a request is unpleasant, but he's glad Orlando did.

_He deserves that. And more._

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Angry Sex isn't exactly Safe Sane and Consensual; it's one of those things that responsible kinksters don't do.


End file.
